Barely Dealing
by Witchchick14
Summary: When an American chick gets sent to England her final year, she has no choice but to mix it up.


Nick was sitting on her bed reading some random book that she had picked up at a bookstore. She was so involved in her book she didn't realize the bird at her window until it came in and swiped her on the head.

"OUCH", Nick yelled. She then realized the bird had something tied to its leg. She grabbed it and started to read,

Dear Ms. Nicole Dawnings,

We are pleased to inform you that since you record of conduct, grades, we have selected you to be in an exchange program with the Hogwarts: School of Witch Craft and Wizdray. We expect that you represent our school with excellent care. You are a guest at their school and we will not hesitate to bring you back if necessary. I hope that won't be an issue. You will use the supply list that was sent to you since you will be using the same materials that we shall use. Headmaster Dumbledore will make you feel right at home. Have a nice last year at Hogwarts, we wish you all the best.

Headmaster Amora.

"Oh joy", she said with a sarcastic tone. She threw the letter on the side of her bed and continued with her book. After a few moments she looked at her calendar. "Shit, it is the day after tomorrow, have to go tell Mom", she sighed. She grabbed the letter and headed down stairs. She ran into her brother while going down the stairs.

"Brad, if you ever leave your nasty underwear on the damn bathroom floor again I am going to throw you out the window." She reminded him.

"I love you to sis", Brad said sarcastically. She slid on the rail down the rest and ran into her mom doing the dishes.

"Hey mom, uh, here." She gave her mother the letter. Her mother glanced over it. Nick prepared herself and put her fingers in her ears.

"I AM SO PROUD OF YOU NICKY!" Her mother squealed at the top of her lungs. She ran over to her daughter and gave her a massive hug.

"Mother……..can't………….breathe," Nick gasped. Her mother instantly let go.

"So I am guessing that I can go?" Nick asked.

"Well of course you are, but I will miss you so much. I will write you every week until I feel that you are ok." Her mother sighed.

"Great, you will be writing me every week until I get back." Nick sighed. Her mother swatted her arm. Nick ran back up to her room.

'Time to get packing, what fun' she joked to herself.

AT PLATFORM 9 ¾ -

"What tell hell was I thinking?" Nick said to herself, " I stand out like a glow in the dark stick at midnight, well better get this over with. While she was walking toward the train she was looking around herself. Everyone was wearing preppy clothes, had either had brown, or black hair. While herself blonde hair with black streaks, a black shirt that said "Issues are a way of life", with faded blue jeans with holes in them, her friends had signed all over them before she left. The many piercing in her ears, belly button, and one in her eyebrow. As well as a few hidden tattoos that the school would eventually see. The dark make-up around her eyes didn't help her sunshine image either. Everyone was staring at her and whispering, it felt as though the entire platform went silent. This pissed Nick off.

"No I am not a supernatural life form, I am human so stop staring and get back to your own damn lives" she shouted at everyone. She walked over grabbed her bag off the trolley and gave the rest to the man who stored it on the train. She was starting to regret her desion coming her more every second. She found an empty compartment, which was easy since she was so early. She sat down and sighed to herself. This was going to be one hell of a year if it kept rolling like this. She got out her CD player and started listening to it. Thank god she charmed it before hand. The music was blaring through her headphones making her zone out. The songs on her CD made her feel empty and emotionless, just as she wanted it to be. The train finally started moving much to her happiness. The compartment door slide open and three people stepped in.

"I don't think that she will mind" Herminoe said, " She seems out of it anyway."

"Alright" Ron and Harry said in unison. They sat down, and Ron suddenly started staring at Nick intently. Herminoe stared at him looking at her.

"What, she is just sitting there what is so fascinating?" Herminoe asked Ron.

"What are on her ears?" Ron said while still looking at the girl.

"There headphones Ron. It is a muggle device that is hooked up to a thing called a CD player. The CD player plays CD's that are put into them, they play music basically." Hermione finished.

"Wicked" Ron stated.

"Ron you are just like your dad, so amused with little muggle things" Harry said while rolling his eyes, "Anyway do you think she is new or something. I have never seen her before."

"She probley is I have never seen her either" Herminoe replied.

Suddenly the girl's attention snapped out of her daydream and looked around her surroundings.

"What the hell, who are all of you" Nick said quite surprised.

" I am Herminoe Granger, that is Ron Weasly", Herminoe said while pointing to Ron. He gave a small wave.

"That is Harry Potter." Herminoe said while pointing to Harry.

"Nice to meet you guys" Nick replied to Herminoe's into to everyone, "My name is Nick Dawings, I am a transfer student from America. My family lives in Texas. So excuse me if I might have a twang to my voice sometimes."

"I have a question," Ron piped up "why didn't you go nuts when Herminoe introduced you to Harry, don't you know who he is?"

"No, should I?" Nick flatly stated. They were all stunned, she was the first person not to know who Harry Potter was. They should have called the newspapers, this was shocking.

"He is the one who stopped Voldermort, like a dozen times." Herminoe informed her.

"Cool, congrats" she replied and charmed confetti to fall over him.

"Thanks" Harry said with a smile.

'She is pretty cool' Harry thought to himself, 'and she is pretty cute'. Harry was snapped out of his thought when the compartment door slid open.

"Well if it isn't my favorite trio" a voice drawled.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Herminoe snapped at him.

"Just making sure that my most hated people in the world are still unfortunately alive and well." Malfoy said defensively.

"I have a question for you, uh, Malfoy is it?" Nick spoke up.

"Well, since I don't know you yet you can call me Draco," He stated.

"I have a question for you Draco, if you hate them so much then why do you keep coming and talking to them" Nick flatly put out.

"I have my reasons," Draco answered her.

" Ok thanks for clearing that dilemma up for me, now I can sleep in peace tonight." Nick replied sarcastically.

"Welcome," with that Draco left the compartment.

"He is so weird, anyway did I tell you all that I mad head girl?" Herminoe asked.

"That is wonderful Herminoe", Ron and Harry said in unison.

"Yea I feel really great", Herminoe said. The rest of the ride they got to know Nick better and they all talked about their summers like they were old friends. Neville intruded them a few times because he had lost his wand. They had finally stopped at Hogsmeade Station for the last time as students. It was there final year. They slowly got off the train. When they ran into Hagrid they introduced Nick to him. Let's just say she couldn't breathe again. They started off towards the carriages to take them to the castle. They all got into one that sat 4 people. It wasn't a surprise that it was like that. They magically expanded to how many people were getting in. Ron sat next to Herminoe and Nick sat next to Harry. Nick could see that they had a thing for each other and she had only known them for a few hours. While Ron was talking to Herminoe about something Harry and Nick started to chat. They found out a lot about each other in the 10 minutes they were in the carriage. They got out of the carriages when they were there. Herminoe got out first, followed by Ron who tripped over the siding and fell to the ground with a THUMP. Everyone started cracking up. Ron just turned 40 different shades of red. Harry jumped out next. Turned back to wait for Nick, she was stepping out of the carriage when she lost her balance. She stared to fall, she waited for the hard ground to come yet it never came. She looked up to see two emerald green eyes.

"Uh……thanks Harry" she said while standing up strait, trying to hide her blush.

"Welcome." Harry commented back, heat rising to his face. Ron ran up to Harry.  
"I wish you were there when I got out of the carriage". They all started laughing after that. They all went up to the great hall, they all slowly filled into their seats. While Nick walked in and she caught the gaze of Dumbledore, he smiled and motioned her to come forward and stand to the side. She said bye to the group and headed where Dumbledore motioned her to go. All the first years started the Sorting Ceremony, while Nick was standing over on the side. Finally the last first year was sorted and ran to their table. Dumbledore stood up and started talking.

"Welcome students," his voice commanded the entire halls attention, "to another year at Hogwarts. We have a special treat this year. We have an exchange student from America. She was selected by her headmaster, and approved to come on her own free will. Please welcome Ms. Nicole Dawnings." The entire hall started clapping when Dumbledore finished his sentence.  
'Maybe it won't be so bad after all' Nick thought to herself. Just then Dumbledore started talking again.

"Now she will have to be Sorted into a house just like you all did your first year" Dumbledore stated with a smile. Nick started walking to the stool in front of the teacher's table. She sighed and sat down. Professor McGonagall walked over to her and set an old hat on her head.

'Hello there, just going to look inside you head for a moment' the hat told her. ' Well, well what do we have here. Courage that is a good quality, intelligence, kindness, oh and sarcasm, but wait here, the is something blocked. Something horrid and dark, what it is.' Nick new exactly what he was trying to see.

'No please don't look in there, please just place me in a house, I would rather you not look in there' Nick told the hat.

'Fine, fine lets put you in a house' the hat replied. The house was…………….

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL GIVE YOU SOME CHOCOLATE IF YOU DO. THANKS FOR READING!

OH I forgot something, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.


End file.
